Forbidden Love
by Anza-Moon
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries lo anyway my Sailor Moon Fanfic about Princess Serenity meeting Prince Endyimion
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Princess Serenity was looking out the window just staring at the big blue Earth and about how she always wanted to sneak there. She could go on to any other planet she wanted, her Sailor Soldiers who protected her, was even princesses from each plant, except for The Earth.  
  
Long ago, even before her mother was born, the Earth and the moon has been fighting. It was so long ago that they even forgot what had started it. Her mother had tried to make peace, but the King of the Earth was stubborn and refused.  
  
The princess grabbed her disguise pen and started to head out the door when Sailor Venus came in. The Princesses, or Sailor Soldiers, were at the moon for a meeting with the queen.  
  
"Your highness," Venus said bowing. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright." Usually you are running down the hall to greet us."  
  
"I am fine," she said to her friend. "I'm just tired today."  
  
"Well, be careful, your mother said that the Earth is showing signs of an attack soon."  
  
"I know, she told me."  
  
Venus was walking toward the door.  
  
"Have a safe journey," the Serenity said.  
  
Venus just smiled and headed out.  
  
When she was sure that the coast was clear, she snuck outside. She knew that her mother wouldn't approve, but she just had to see what it looked like up close.  
  
"Well, this is it," she said as she looked down at the planet and then at her disguise pen. Determined to do this she held up the pen and says "Morph in to and Earth Peasant!"  
  
After the transformation she looked at herself, and felt her hair. She wasn't wearing the beautiful princess gown that she had on before, but a long, plain brown dress that looked like it was hand made, with a cheaply made cloth, with a hood that almost hid her once long yellow hair. Now it was almost past her neck. Once she was pleased with herself, she headed for earth.  
  
THE EARTH KINGDOM  
  
Prince Endyimion headed out of the palace for a little bit of peace and quiet. He knew that taking over the moon kingdom would be a lot of wok for the king, but no for him. All he has heard lately is you have to do this, don't forget that, don't do that over and over again! He headed out to the woods that was about five minutes from the castle and some place where no one else is allowed to go because the whole area is the kings property. He sat down on a tree stump and had his eyes closed and sat like that for a few minutes when he heard a noise.  
  
He looked up and saw this young woman with the prettiest blue eyes that he has ever seen.  
  
"You know that this is the kings property, right?" he asked  
  
Oh my gosh, it's the prince, she thought. "I'm sorry, but I got lost and...." she said hoping that he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again," he said when it looked like she was starting to cry. "Look..." he said trying to find the words. "I haven't seen you around here before."  
  
"Well...I...um...I keep to my self a lot."  
  
"Is that true? Well, I think that you are too beautiful to be hidden away like that."  
  
She knew that she was blushing, but she couldn't help it. They looked at each other in the eyes and slowly leaned in for a kiss. It took a second for either of them to pull away, then the disguised princess realized that it was almost time for her to get back or the people on the moon would wonder where she'd been.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said in a hury, "but I've gotta go."  
  
"Was it something I said?"  
  
"No, its just that I'm expected at home."  
  
"Well, I have to see you again. How about here same time tomorrow?"  
  
"Ok." she smiled and headed back to the moon hoping nobody realized she was gone. 


	2. default

Chapter 2  
  
THE NEXT DAY–ON THE MOON  
  
Serenity woke up and just stared at the ceiling. Was I just dreaming, or did that really happen? She was thinking. Then it suddenly it her... she was on the Earth last night! Something that she had wanted to accomplish since she was real little had just been done! She wanted to go back and see it again....No....see him again. Snap yourself together, she thought, he's the enemy...you cant fall in love with the enemy! He doesn't even know who you are! All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door that broke her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes," she said wondering who it was.  
  
A woman with long white hair in the same style as the princess's usually was (it was down right now because she just woke up) walked in.  
  
"Good morning mother," said the princess, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"I wish I could say that I did," she said, "I am so worried that the Earth is going to attack."  
  
"I'm sure that we can handle it. We have the Sailor Soldiers, and the other soldiers here in the palace," said the princess, "Unless there is something that I don't know."  
  
"I just have a bad feeling, so when the Sailor Soldiers were here, I asked Mars to check in to it, are you ok?"  
  
"Of course I am," her daughter replied, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"It just looks like you have something on your mind."  
  
"I'm just still a little sleepy," Serenity knew that she couldn't tell her mother about the Earth or Endyimion.  
  
"Ok," said Selenity, "I'll let you rest up a it before you come out of your room."  
  
THE EARTH  
  
Endyimion was getting dressed remembering the night before and the peasant girl that he so despretly wanted to see again. He just wished that he'd have gotten her name.  
  
He was walking out of his room when one of his many servants stopped him.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, your highness," he said bowing, "but the king wishes to talk to you in his study."  
"As soon as you get this message."  
Endyimion stared walking all the way to the other end of the palace to see what the king wanted....the king never really had much to say to the prince....unless it was something really important.  
  
He walked in and the king was talking to one of his advisors. When the king saw his son come in, he sent the advisor away.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" Endyimion asked impatiently.  
  
"What I am going to talk to you about is going to win us the moon...It's also top secret..You must tell noone about this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want you to kill Princess Serenity." 


End file.
